Lágrimas Mortais
by Lucente
Summary: A menina chorava. Tinha cabelos bem curtos e ruivos, que cobriam parcialmente sua cara. Os brincos gigantes e brancos e a roupa, um vestido vermelho cheio de rendas, contribuíam para dar o ar esdrúxulo da sua aparência. Mais ela nem se importava. Só queri
1. Trailer

Trailer:

_i "Não chore eu vou sempre estar aqui com você..." /i _

Mas a garota chorava.

_i " Não gosto de ver você assim..." /i _

Seria a mãe??

Ela levantou os olhos.

Ninguém.

Silêncio.

Somente uma...

**u Ilusão. /u **

_i - Eu te amo. /i _

**u Mentira /u **

_i - Tudo vai dar certo /i _

**u Guerra /u **

_i - Vamos morrer /i _

- Me protege...

- Não chore...

**u Declarações... /u **

_i - Ela desapareceu. /i _

**u Verdadeiras... /u **

_i -Eu vou te amar para sempre. _

_- Eu sempre te amei. /i _

**u e Falsas /u **

_i - Acabou. /i _

- Ele não sai da minha cabeça!! - Ela desatou a chorar ainda mais.

**u Razão... /u **

_i - Está certo. /i _

**u e Sensibilidade /u **

_i Flores, somente flores... Lírios. /i _

**u Orgulho... /u **

_i - E você não me disse/i _

**u Injustiça... /u **

_i - Eu não sou assim/i _

_i Quando tudo parece ser... /i _

**u Mortal. /u **

_i E acaba em... /i _

**u Lágrimas. /u **

_i Nós percebemos que, _

_Mesmo seguradas,_

_Sempre serão... /i _

**u Lágrimas Mortais. /u **


	2. Começando

**Cap. 1- Começando...**

Não podia ter mais de 11 anos. Estava apoiada no muro da casa. A menina chorava. Tinha cabelos bem curtos e ruivos, que cobriam parcialmente sua cara. Os brincos gigantes e brancos e a roupa, um vestido vermelho cheio de rendas, contribuíam para dar o ar esdrúxulo da sua aparência. Mais ela nem se importava. Só queria que aquilo não houvesse ocorrido... Mas havia.

Fazia somente algumas horas que ocorrera, e a emoção ainda estava presente no corpo da garota. Por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua, o mago observava com cuidado sua futura aluna. A carta devia ter chegado a mais ou menos duas semanas. Dumblendore gostava de observar seus alunos antes de chegarem ao colégio.

E lá estava ela.

Mãe!! Me tira daqui mããeee!!!!– Lágrimas... – Por que você me abandonou assim? Agora que eu mais preciso de você... Agora que meu coração foi estraçalhado e sei que nunca poderei perdoar quem fez isso... Agora que a festa acabou... SUA festa acabou, a minha está somente começando, mas não será uma festa alegre. Não depois do que aconteceu hoje. Hoje eu morri junto com você, e as lágrimas sufocam as palavras...

Talvez, para explicar a atual situação, talvez seja bom voltar algumas horas no tempo.

Era de manhã.

Era um sonho.

Era um dia.

Talvez somente mais um dia na vida de Lílian Evans. Um dia que a garota não sabia que iria ditar tudo que aconteceria pelos próximos anos.

Lílian se levantou, sorridente. O aniversário de sua mãe seria hoje. Desceu correndo as escadas. Quase que tropeçara na mochila colorida bastante surrada, já pronta com todo o material da nova escola. Hogwarts. Soava bem. Empurrou a mochila para debaixo da mesa, e abriu uma gaveta da mesma. "Seria melhor entregar o presente na festa??" Depois de pensar um pouco decidiu que não e pegou o embrulho da gaveta.

- Oi MÃÃÃÃÃÃEEE!!!!!!!! – Letícia sorriu. Estava sentada na mesa esperando o café que sua filha mais velha, Petúnia, estava fazendo de bom grado. – oi Péti.

Petúnia não poderia ser chamada de bonita, com um pescoço um tanto grande demais e uma cara muito para frente, parecendo um cavalo. Apesar de Lílian ser muito mais bonita e um ano mais nova, a convivência entre as irmãs era amigável.

Letícia, por outro lado, a mãe das duas garotas, não era bonita nem feia. Tinha uma aparência normal de uma mãe de meia-idade, mas com uma felicidade extrema: uma de suas filhas era bruxa! Logo no dia seguinte da chegada da carta, que vinha junto com o endereço do Caldeirão Furado, as três, mãe e filhas foram até lá comprar todo o material e se divertir.

Uma casa assim, com estas três mulheres andando soltas e sorridentes, deixa uma pergunta. Onde está o pai, o marido, o homem??

Neste exato momento, em que as três estão na sala, o pai está no andar de cima, no seu escritório, fazendo qualquer coisa que elas não sabem o que é, pois sua entrada é proibida.

George nunca foi conhecido pela sua alegria. Mas costumava sem apoiar sem condições as duas filhas. Músico que já tivera a sua fama, afogado por "essas bandas barulhentas que não servem para nada" que infelizmente sua filha caçula adora. Agora se contentava em publicar notícias criticando as bandas nos mais diversos jornais e revistas.

Ultimamente, depois de uma carta inesperada para sua filha caçula, as coisas rapidamente mudaram de rumo.

Mais tempo no escritório.

Mais discussões.

Mais tempo com a filha mais velha.

Lílian no começo se ofendeu pela aquela reação do seu pai. Logo em seguida pensou que ele logo se acostumaria com a idéia de magia e se acalmou.

- Aqui mãe! Meu presente! - entregou o embrulho amarrotado para Letícia. Era um livro.

- Oh querida! Adorei! – deu um beijo na filha.

- Então mãe, como vai ser a festa?? - Petúnia colocou o delicioso café da manhã na frente de Letícia. Era uma ótima cozinheira.

- Ah queridas, vai ser ótimo. Chamei todos os meus amigos, do trabalho também! Seu pai já armou a tenda no jardim. Daqui a pouco temos de organizar as mesas.

- Mais você não mamãe!! Será uma surpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Por sinal - lembrou Petúnia - Nós não temos roupas. - podemos ir comprar?

- Seu pai já resolveu isso. Ele está sendo tão bonzinho esta semana!!

A campainha tocou.

O pai desceu para atender.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

Fazia tempo que ninguém se atrevia a perguntar o que George fazia. Ultimamente a campainha tocava tantas vezes que elas perdiam a conta, mas nunca a curiosidade. Letícia já se irritava com aqueles constantes barulhos.

- Querido, você não poderia parar com isso ao menos no dia do meu aniversário???

- Isso o que?? - Ela olhou significativamente para o embrulho que ele carregava. - Ora querida, você não queria que as meninas ficassem sem vestido, queria?

- Vestido??? Deixa eu ver!! - Petúnia tinha uma alma consumista, bem diferente da mãe e irmã. Fazendo o desejo da filha o pai abriu um pacote e tirou um vestido verde-limão, com um decote quadrado que certamente ficaria lindo em Petúnia. Todos se juntaram na frente do vestido, e Lílian foi pegar o seu na caixa. Foi mexendo nas bolinhas de isopor até finalmente se convencer que não tinha mais nada ali.

- Pai, onde está o meu vestido?? - Ela não acreditava que apesar de tudo o pai esquecera dela!! Não podia ter tal aversão ao mundo bruxo... Podia??

- Está lá em cima, querida! Deixa eu te mostrar.

Ambos subiram a escada. Lílian sentia uma certa expectativa. Não era comprado, então certamente era algo que ele já tinha. Sendo assim, onde estava guardado?? O corredor nunca parecera tão longo para Lílian.

George parou.

O queixo de Lil caiu.

De todos os lugares onde poderia estar guardado um vestido, nunca poderia imaginar que seria aquele. Era a última porta do corredor. Porém não era um aposento que se erguia atrás dela. Somente um pequeno armário, cheio de mofo, onde eram guardadas coisas que sem utilidade ou lembranças de tempos remotos. Sem vacilar o pai abriu o tal armário. Teve que empurrar umas três caixas para encontrar o embrulho que queria. Entregou-o para a filha e sorriu. Trancou o armário novamente.

Lílian pegou o tal embrulho e foi para o seu quarto. Estava com um mau pressentimento, e seja qual fosse sua primeira reação era melhor tê-la sozinha. Trancou a porta e sentou em cima da cama. Puxou os fios que mantiam junto aquele pano. Puxou o vestido de lá.

Cheirava a mofo. Esticou-o na cama para poder vê-lo melhor. Era vermelho, cheio de babados, com uma mancha marrom sobre todo o peito do vestido. Uma manga balão exagerada e completamente fora de moda. Faixas rosa de um lado a outro do vestido completavam o conjunto.

Então era assim?? Isso que ela deveria usar? Desespero tomou momentaneamente o corpo de Lílian, ela começou a tremer e chorar compulsivamente. Agarrou o vestido e tacou-o na parede. Deitou na cama de lado e se enrolou, como um bebê na barriga da mãe. Logo adormeceu.

Quando acordou, de um pulo e já desperta uma hora depois, estava resolvida a dar um jeito naquele negócio. O pai queria que ela ficasse feia?? Então ela iria ficar feia! Pegou uma tesoura dentro da gaveta. Pela janela da varanda aberta entrava um vento que jogava todo o seu cabelo na cara. Empunhou a tesoura como quem empunha uma espada e se postou na frente do espelho. Com a outra mão pegou uma mecha do seu lindo cabelo ondulado.

Logo o chão estava coberto por cabelos vermelhos. Lílian deu uma última olhada antes de ir pegar o vestido. Estava com o cabelo no pescoço e uma franja logo acima dos olhos. Pegou o vestido do chão com raiva. A mancha marrom avia sumido. Nem sempre era ruim ser uma bruxa... E mostraria isso para o pai! Ainda segurando o vestido abriu com um pontapé a porta do banheiro e ligou no máximo a água quente. Tirando somente os sapatos entrou com roupa e tudo. Pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregar o pano do vestido. Quando ela saiu o vapor do banheiro invadiu o quarto.

Sirius Black bateu com força a porta. Aquela não era a primeira nem a última vez que isso aconteceria. Mais uma vez tivera uma discussão com a família. O pôster dos Tornados sorria para ele da parede. Graças a Mérlim daqui a pouco tudo iria acabar. Faltava pouco tempo para Hogwarts começar, e ele não teria muito do que sentir falta.

Agora, sua atual briga: tudo culpa de Bella, lógico. Era pouco mais velha que ele, e mesmo assim a criatura mexia com sua cabeça. Literalmente. Não só o impedira de dar um murro no quadro de um antepassado particularmente intrometido, como subira do sofá para suas costas, tapando a visão dele com as mãos.

Era insuportável.

Era sua família.

Era sua vida.

Mais uma vez procurando forças para continuar de olhos fechados. Seu irmão provavelmente estava as gargalhadas no quarto ao lado, porém ele não se importava. Uma prisão era aquela casa, uma prisão escura e sem fundo, como os olhos do garoto. Não tinha se quer como sair de lá. Ir para onde? Quem sabe a morte não seria uma saída melhor... Porém ele se recusava a entregar os pontos dessa maneira. Ah, SIM. Ele iria resistir. Iria LUTAR. Não seria só mais um ponto na árvore genealógica daquele inferno.

Ele seria... Sirius. E lutaria.

Não era possível descrever em palavras o que sentia o garoto naquele momento. Mas é possível saber que um par de lágrimas escorreu pelas pálpebras. De ódio e dor. De resolução.

- Sirius Black! Abra esta porta AGORA!

Ouviu sua mãe gritar, mas ela deveria saber que não abriria sua porta nem AGORA nem nunca. A última coisa que ela precisava eram os castigos da sua "Mãezinha Querida". Escrever com o próprio sangue doía, e muito. Seus pulsos estavam vermelhos á muito tempo. Porém um gemido nunca fora ouvido do quarto do Black. Nem seria. Ele nunca diria que estava doendo.

- ABRA! É A SUA MÃE FALANDO!!!

- Coitado coitadinho do Siriusinho, sua mãe vai brigar com ele, a se vai... – murmurou Monstro, para o aumento do ódio do garoto. Ele não abriu. Teve uma idéia.

Finalmente a Sra. Black murmurou um feitiço para abrir a porta. O quarto estava vazio. Um vento frio entrava sem piedade pela janela.

- O filho desnaturado fugiu, coitada, coitadinha da minha Senhora... Aquele filho só lhe traz preocupação...

Lá em baixo, na noite, Sirius não fora longe. Nem poderia ir se quisesse, pois todas as suas coisas estavam lá em cima. Porém escapar da briga da sua mãe já era alguma coisa. Quando ela saísse do quarto ele poderia entrar novamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Sua vida era assim.

Lá estava, todo mundo. Um mar de gente, de cinismo. Era a festa da sua mãe, e ela não poderia atrapalhar. Então iria se misturar aquele povo no jardim e na sala, como se fosse uma deles.

Nunca seria.

Seu corte de cabelo não protegia seu pescoço do vento frio como antes. Lílian tremeu levemente antes de pisar aparentando uma confiança que não tinha no jardim.

"Bando de Hipócritas." Fora subitamente acordada para a realidade irreal daquela casa. Aparências. Só isso. Um pai que fingia ligar para a vida, importando somente o trabalho, seja lá no que ele trabalhasse. A irmã, amando mais ela própria do que a família, secretamente parecida com o pai. A mãe, o centro de tudo. Sentia que se a mãe desmoronasse a casa iria junto. Seu amor não era fingido. Era difícil esconder as aparências, mas ela própria existia fingindo jogar o seu jogo. Era uma jogadora. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O jardim colorido era um belo espetáculo. Um palco fora levantado, com cortinas atrás, tudo muito chique. Seu pai que fizera isso, com um dinheiro sei lá de onde, pois eles nunca foram ricos. Luzes coloridas passando pelas árvores, piscando para ela. E no meio de tudo, sua mãe sorria, daquele jeito que tanto encantara os homens no seu tempo. Sociável, ela seria capaz de enrolar o pessoal durante umas boas horas. Sequer fora era que escolhera aquela festa. Seu marido que insistira nisso.

O vento era realmente frio. Estava incomodando-a. Não falaria com a mãe ainda. Não estragaria o dia que ela devia brilhar. Um homem grande e forte esbarrou nela. Ela fez uma careta, ele nem parou nem pediu desculpas.

As pessoas riram, conflitando mais ainda com o humor da garota. Somente o céu cinza acompanhava seu humor, e a ajudava a fugir daquele mundo de horrores.

"Eles riem da minha cara. Mas aqui no meu lugar não é fácil notar que todos que amam estão lá em cima no muro de hipocrisia, e você está em baixo, sem entender nada. Sua vida é uma mentira. E você não pode escapar dela!"

A rua, tão amada rua. Andava lentamente, mesmo assim ninguém notara a menina. Abrindo o portão do jardim, tremeu um pouco, talvez de frio, talvez de medo que alguém a visse. Talvez pela sua vida. A mãe sempre tivera medo da sua filha caçula se perder, então Lílian nunca fora sozinha pouco além da esquina de casa. Agora era iria para o lado oposto. Para a elite daquele bairro médio de Londres.

Um parque!Lílian sempre adorara o vento brincando com seus cabelos no balanço. Agora, sem cabelos para balançar, ao menos seus pensamentos estavam no lugar.

Quem era?? Será que o vira? Com certeza não, da onde ele estava, nas sombras da casa, com certeza era impossível ser visto. Se bem que como era uma trouxa, é bem capaz que nem a casa tivesse visto. De qualquer forma não importava. Uma coruja negra veio em sua direção. Era de Andrômeda. Sua mãe saíra do quarto.

Sirius Black escalou com perícia a árvore. De lá, foi fácil pular para o galho mais perto da sua janela, ir paro o peitoril dela e abri-la.

Ele entrou. Uma mulher o esperava sentada na cama.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Por um momento Sirius imaginou que fosse a mãe entrando novamente. Demorou a notar que a pessoa não brigava com ele.

- Andrômeda! Que me matar de susto?!

- Eu não, mas sua mãe sim, então fale baixo!

- Andi! Calma...

- Calma coisa nenhuma Sirius Black!!!!!!!! Eu vou sair do colégio ano que vem, e enquanto você ficar lá não vai ter ninguém para acalmar a sua mãe das suas burradas, então cale a boca!!!!!

- Minhas burradas??? Andrômeda, por favor! Foi tudo culpa da Bella!! Eu tava conversando com o quadro do tio Rulphus, aí a idiota da Bellatrix pulou no meu pescoço, me enforcando, e botando a mão nos meus olhos, eu a joguei no chão e a xinguei, quando minha mãe apareceu, viu o quadro torto e Bella no chão e começou a gritar.

Os ouvidos de Bellatrix ainda doíam pelos gritos da Sra.Black. Sua tia. Neste exato momento os ouvidos doloridos estavam encostados na madeira fria da porta do quarto de seu primo. Desde pequena fora ensinada pela mãe que é feio ouvir atrás de portas. Nunca se importara nem um pouco em fazer isso.

_...ota da Bellatrix pulou no meu pescoço...". _

Era isso que ele achava dela? Idiota? O coração de Bella se apertou um pouco, ela se afastou meio tonta da porta. Talvez não devesse dar tanta atenção para Sirius Black. Talvez devesse desprezá-lo. Talvez... Encostou novamente o ouvido na madeira da porta.

"_... ouviu isso? Um instante Andi, acho que temos visitas..." ._

Com silêncio Sirius Black andou até a porta, e Bella só percebeu o que ele iria fazer quando notou a maçaneta girando.

Sirius abriu a porta de supetão. Bellatrix já corria, seus sapatos fazendo barulho no chão de madeira.

- Bellatrix, sua IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lágrimas geladas molharam o rosto de Bellatrix e caíram no tapete, pouco antes dela bater a porta do quarto com um estrondo.

_Por quê?_

_Por que? _

Não interessava o por que. Não faria a menor diferença. O que importava agora eram os fatos. E o fato era que ela estava num parque que ela não deveria estar, que tinha uma festa rolando, do aniversário da sua mãe, e que ela devia estar lá. Agora.

Foi voltando com um passo lento, sem vontade, para a multidão. Agora que sua raiva diminuiria, ficara mais fácil agüentar a companhia indesejada.

- Discurso!!! Discurso!!! – Parecia que ela perdera a maior parte da festa. Lílian viu de relance umas poucas pessoas conhecidas, porém não foi em direção de nenhuma e se sentou numa cadeira vazia. Finalmente Letícia subiu ao palco, tímida, sorridente, majestosa.

_- Bom, antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer a minha família e amigos, por estarem todos aqui, nesta comemoração... _- as palavras pareciam demasiado irreais para Lílian acreditar nelas. Ela viu o pai rindo, segurando um cálice de vinho, e a garota pareceu uma risada irônica, sádica. _ -... Todos os anos em tão maravilhosa companhia foram bem-vividos... -_ Do que exatamente eles riam? Dela? E o que a mãe falava? _ - E se acabasse agora eu poderia dizer que tive uma vida feliz. Porém não vamos falar de assuntos tristes, e chamo ao palco George, que organizou esta maravilhosa festa para mim..._

O pai subiu ao palco, ainda segurando o cálice, e Lily acordou de seu devaneio, prestando atenção ao que era falado.

- Obrigado, obrigado, por terem todos vocês vindo nesta humilde reunião...

_Com dinheiro tirado sabe-se lá da onde.. _Por que ela se preocupava tanto com este dinheiro??

-... que não chega nem aos pés da pessoa maravilhosa que Letícia Evans, minha mulher, é!

_Ouvindo assim até parece que ele a ama.. Mais o que eu to falando?? São meus pais! _

-... 40 anos bem vividos, 13 ao meu lado, e nem sei se mereço esta companhia...

_Com certeza não merece! Lílian! Pare com estes pensamentos! Você adora seu pai! Ele que te ensinou a tocar violão. Ele que lia para você, ele que.. _

- ...Tivemos uma linda filha, Petúnia...

_Claro, e eu sou filha do vizinho!!! Afinal, ele pretende contar toda a história de sua vida? _

- Então brindemos!! – As pessoas aliviadas pelo final do longo discurso, concordaram e iam beber o primeiro gole quando foram interrompidas pela voz novamente ao microfone.

- Mil desculpas a todos vocês, estou impedindo a bebida de vocês, eu sei... Mas gostaria de aplausos para minha filha Petúnia que conseguiu uma vaga no coral do colégio... - Ansiosos para parar com aquele falatório, todos começaram a aplaudir imediatamente.

Todos.

Menos Lil.

Como podia????Onze anos poderiam ser esquecidos em duas semanas? Ou será que ela estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água? Mas não suportava ver a irmã "amada" ganhando todas as atenções. Não suportava ver o pai com aquele sorriso cínico.

Mesmo fazendo todos os exercícios de respiração conhecidos e desconhecidos, não conseguiu controlar seu ciúme. Afinal, ela também era filha deles!! E eles simplesmente a ignoraram, como se Petúnia fosse filha única!

Quanto mais a raiva e ciúmes cresciam, mais as luzes balançavam, fazendo com que sombras balançassem por todo o jardim. As pessoas começaram a olharem preocupadas para cima, tentando adivinhar se as luzes cairiam ou não. Para completar o assombro geral, raios riscaram o céu, e trovões fizeram a mesa e o coração das pessoas tremerem.

George olhou para Lílian

Preocupado.

Acusador.

Temeroso.

Com o olhar fixo no palco, Lílian tentava controlar aquele poder desconhecido. Não dava! Era mais forte que ela! Seu olhar no palco, para Petúnia, se tornou vidrado, quando depois de tensos minutos, o palco de madeira finalmente rachou.

Petúnia ficou parada, tremendo de medo, com a rachadura aumentando bem debaixo dela. Letícia, ignorando o desejo de fugir imediatamente, foi ajudar sua filha a sair dali.

CRAAAAAAK

O palco rachou bem debaixo delas.

**N\A**

**Oi...Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da fic... **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar!!**


	3. Encontrando

**Cap.2**

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

De susto.

De medo.

De horror.

- Mãe! - O grito cortou a noite, quando todos ainda paralisados olhavam para o que sobrou do palco. A garota correu até o buraco, empurrando os destroços para o lado, com certa dificuldade, pois não era forte o suficiente para levantar os mais pesados. - Mãe!

Parecia que o mundo conspirava contra, pois logo depois do palco cair a árvore que o apoiava inclinou-se perigosamente para frente, derrubando mais alguns galhos no destroço.  
Por vezes ela achava sacos plásticos verdes, cheios de uma substância porosa, o que a deu a idéia do pai ter usado o palco como depósito, mais ela não tinha curiosidade nem paciência para descobrir o que era. Cabelos... Qual seria a cor deles? De quem seriam?Letícia?

O vulto alto do pai chegou por trás dela, e empurrou-a sem cerimônia para o lado, e ajudou Petúnia a se levantar. A irmã, com o cabelo despenteado, em estado de choque, trêmula e sem capacidade de ficar em pé, foi ajudada por uma senhora gorda, que cedeu a cadeira para ela.  
Ainda murmurando debilmente "Mãe, Mãe..", Lílian Evans finalmente a achou. Petúnia tinha caído por cima de Letícia, sufocando-a, apesar dela não ter perdido a consciência. Um pedaço particularmente grande de madeira, que era o principal sustendo do palco montado no jardim, havia desabado no tórax da mulher, impossibilitando seus movimentos.

As lágrimas já haviam deixado a voz dela embargada, e Lil já estava sufocada pelas próprias lágrimas, quando tentava em vão, levantar a pilastra com seus braços magros. O pai inclinou-se por cima dela, e conseguiu empurrar alguns centímetros, Letícia gritou como se estivessem tirando uma parte dela própria junto. Logo todos foram ali, empurrando, sentindo no peito a dor da mulher. Finalmente conseguiram tirar aquilo dali, e a filha pode ajudar a fraca mãe a se levantar.

Ela escorregou para o chão tão logo foi tirada dos escombros. A perna sangrava, e respirava com muita dificuldade. Começou a tossir sangue, manchando o chão, as mãos, e a roupa da filha, que se inclinou rapidamente para ajudá-la, e a deitou no chão.

- Não, não.. - Os olhos de Letícia brilharam de dor, mas nem por isso ela parou de falar para a filha. - Não, chore, sorria...

- Mãe, foi tudo culpa minha, tudo.. Eu vou consertar isso, por favor, não desista...

- Culpa sua? - Ela teve que para de falar para cuspir mais sangue, e Lílian apertou forte sua mão. - Não foi culpa sua.. Sorria se não eu vou ficar triste... Lílian me ouça, se tudo acabar agora.. - Lil começou a chorar mais forte - não, não fique assim.. Se tudo acabar agora, você precisa ser forte. Você é mágica Lil. Nunca vou me arrepender de ter você como filha... - E se calou subitamente. Lílian deu um beijo na testa da mãe, engolindo mais lágrimas que resolviam a escapar.

i _- Eu te amo... - murmurou baixinho. /i _

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SUA BRUXA? - Cego de ódio, George olhava com um olhar cruel, assassino a filha mais nova, que se limitava a olhar para ele ainda no chão. - VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO, NÃO FOI? EU VI COMO VOCÊ OLHOU PARA O PALCO! JOGOU UMA MALDIÇÃO NÃO FOI? EU VI, EU VI!!

- George, você não sabe o que está falando, Lílian não tem culpa de nada. - era Carlos falando, um amigo íntimo de Letícia, que tentava levar o marido dela a razão.  
- COMO EU NÃO SEI O QUE ESTOU FALANDO? EU SEI MUITO BEM, ELA QUE DERRUBOU O PALCO, SÓ COM O OLHAR, EU VI!!! - Desta vez ele não parecia que ia se contentar em feri-la com palavras, Carlos teve que segurá-lo para impedi-lo de esmurrar a própria filha.  
Os cabelos caíam na cara, porém mesmo assim ela não fazia a menor questão de tirá-los de lá, quando se levantou de saiu correndo para o horizonte, levando toda sua dor consigo.

_Hum.. Preciso ir comprar o material.. Será que mamãe já se esqueceu de ontem? _- ele teve vontade de gargalhar. A mãe, esquecer-se de uma coisa com esta? Mais fácil ela se esquecer onde morava. Seria melhor sair escondido, ninguém sentiria a falta dele mesmo. Sirius Black se levantou da cama, morrendo de frio. Mesmo abrindo as janelas, a temperatura não mudou. A casa era assim. Fria, mesmo com os mais fortes raios de sol castigando-a. Mesmo morando ali desde que nascera nunca se acostumara com aquele clima. _Será que Hogwarts é tão fria assim? _  
Se fosse, ele com certeza morreria congelado.

O corredor estava vazio. O silêncio seria assustador, se não fosse tão comum. As crianças eram impedidas de falar alto naquela casa. Deviam andar em silêncio, subir escadas vagarosamente... Tantas regras.. Não, lógico, que ele ligasse para alguma!

Os seus passos soaram naquele ambiente, como se ele estivesse perturbando algo sagrado. Por um momento ele sentiu medo de ser apanhado. Tirou os sapatos e ficou só de meia, mesmo com o chão frio. Pegou os sapatos e continuou a andar. Já havia descido as escadas, entrado no hall, e estendido a mão para maçaneta da porta, quando...

- Sirius? - Bellatrix saiu tropeçando da cozinha, com os olhos inchados traindo seu choro. - Eu ouvi um barulho e achei que.. Aonde você vai?

- Eu vou comprar meu material, se você não resolver me entregar para mamãe. - Resmungou gélido, e sem esperar uma reposta, girou a maçaneta.

- Espere! Quem disse que eu vou deixar você sair?

Sirius Black olhou desafiante para Bella. Quem ela achava que era? Pensou em responder algo bem amargo, ou abrir a porta e sair correndo, porém se fizesse isso sabia que a prima daria o alarme, e ele não poderia ir longe. Com dois passos, cobriu a distância que o separava de Bellatrix. Reparou que ela tremeu mas não saiu do lugar. Aproximou a boca do ouvido dela, e perguntou:  
- O que você quer que eu faça?

Se fosse Walburga, aquele gesto era um completo desrespeito. Se fosse Narcisa, acharia aquilo um absurdo, e sairia correndo. Porém, para ela, o rápido contato da língua de Sirius na sua orelha, o bafo quente em seu rosto, a proximidade diminuída a menos de um centímetro era motivo para ficar tonta. Ela que escondera seus sentimentos! Ela que percebera que seus sentimentos mudavam em relação ao primo, ela que o desprezava... Ela engoliu em seco, tentando firmar a voz, e murmurou não muito certa, no ouvido dele:

- Pode ir, você fica me devendo um favor... Qualquer coisa que eu queira!

Ele não esperou uma mudança de idéia e foi embora. Na esquina parou para calçar os sapatos, e sentiu as moedas reclamarem no seu bolso. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol o aquecer, levando vida ao seu corpo, que parecia morto e pálido ao sair da casa. Logo depois saiu correndo, irritado por deixar que Bella desse as regras.

Mãos pequenas e brancas fecharam as cortinas quando Sirius Black saiu de vista.

Andando.  
Enlouquecendo.  
Chorando.

_Ainda poderemos chamar isso de vida?_

_  
__Você é realmente GRANDE Lílian Evans!_

Os sapatos de festa batiam no chão de pedras, fazendo um barulho constante e que lhe dava sonolência. Lílian abraçava a si própria, andando devagar e com frio pelas ruas vazias de Londres.

_Se você voltar para casa agora, com certeza vai ser morta..._

_  
__E mesmo assim você não pode ficar andando pelas ruas para sempre!_

Andou até o amanhecer pelas ruas desertas. Era uma garota de família andando àquelas horas no meio de pessoas suspeitas e recebendo olhares. Se estivesse em sua consciência normal ela ficaria com medo. Mas ela estava alheia a tudo isso. As pessoas não passavam de sombras, incapazes de fazer mal.

_Para onde você vai, Lílian? _

_  
__Aliás, para onde eu vou, se sou parte de você? _

Seus pés começavam a doer, as pernas a fraquejarem. As primeiras horas da manhã se aproximavam. Lílian começava a sentir a boca seca, e seu estômago embrulhar-se de fome.

_Vamos, pense, pense, pense! Quem te acolheria agora? _

Em um lampejo a resposta apareceu em sua mente, com renomada energia, ela saiu correndo. Mal reparou no garoto moreno de sua idade, alto e bonito, em quem esbarrou.

- Bellatrix, querida, você não acha que está na hora de irmos ao comprar o material? – A garota levantou os olhos do livro, e olhou para a mãe. Sua mãe era incrivelmente diferente de Walburga. Já tinha os cabelos quase brancos, mas mesmo assim era bonita. A pele envelhecida, por ser mais velha que a irmã e ter tido filhas tarde, não escondia os olhos brilhantes.

Porém, não se podia dizer que ela realmente amava. Era fria e calculista, como a maioria da família. Casara unicamente por ter sido ordenado pela família, e pretendia fazer o mesmo com as filhas. Ciça era cega demais para perceber que nem tudo que a mãe fala deve ser seguido. Mas ela não.  
- Que material? – Olhou com os olhos frios e inexpressivos diretamente para mãe. Ela sorriu.  
- O material de Hogwarts, querida. No Beco Diagonal. – Ah sim, como ela era tapada!  
- A-Agora? – Gaguejou Bella. "Mas eles não podem ir hoje! Jurei a Sirius que não o deduraria! Bom, se eles o virem lá a culpa não é minha..."

- Agora. Vá chamar sua irmã. – Ordenou a mãe, com irritação para a lerdeza da filha. Intimamente ela sabia que Ciça era a filha mais querida, mas não ousava pronunciar isso em voz alta. Andrômeda a muito se desligara da família, não participando de passeios e reuniões.Não costumava passar suas férias na Mansão Black, e quando passava a mãe se esquecia (ou fingia esquecer) da sua existência. Druella ficara escandalizada ao ver a filha na Grifinória, e por pouco ela não foi banida da árvore genealógica.

Algum tempo depois estavam as duas garotas arrumadas, com suas bolsas cheias de dinheiro, esperando a mãe no hall da sala.

- Prontas? – Perguntou desnecessariamente a mãe, e sem esperar resposta estendeu a mão para a porta, mas hesitou. – Será que não devemos levar aquele Sirius conosco? Ele também deve comprar o material.

- Não! – Berrou horrorizada Bella. Que hora para se preocupar com ele! – Quer dizer.. – Procurou manter a calma sobre os olhares interrogativos – Ele deve estar de castigo pelo o que fez ontem!  
Aliviada, Bellatrix abriu a porta da rua e deu o braço à Druella. Sentiu a costumeira quentura nas orelhas quando aparataram.

Muitas pessoas.

Muito barulho.

Muito colorido.

O Beco diagonal era agradavelmente sufocante. Tanta gente, tanta novidade para se ver em cada vitrine, tantos objetos encantadores e barulhentos rodopiando, girando e pulando em cada loja até onde sua vista podia agüentar.

Aonde iria primeiro?

_Bom... A primeira coisa que eu preciso é de vestes! _Afinal, não poderia passar o vexame não ter nada adequado para o colégio.

Não precisou andar muito para parar em frente de uma loja grande, com um enorme manequim feminino, que vestia um vestido comprido amarelo florido até os pés, e um chapéu com um (ele ao menos imaginou que fosse) urubu em cima. Logo do lado do manequim estava o cartaz:

i Madame Malkin

Temos roupas para Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beuxenbats.

Vende-se também vestes de gala!

DESCONTO ESPECIAL PARA PRIMEIRANISTAS! /i 

O manequim de bruxa piscou quando ele abriu a porta com um rangido.

Aparentemente, a loja estava vazia. Pareceu estranho a Sirius Black em um dia de semana a vendedora não estar lá. Por fim, viu uma mulher encolhida no canto da loja, com a cabeça escondida nos braços.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Eu, eu... - Ela levantou a cara para o garoto que a observava. Tinha cabelos acaju longos, e olhos castanhos. Devia ter por volta de 20 anos. - Olhe só isto! - Ela abriu os braços para indicar a loja vazia. - Eu investi todo o meu dinheiro aqui, para realizar o meu sonho de ser... De ser... - Ela não conseguiu continuar a falar, pois sua voz estava embargada pelo choro.

- Você é Madame Malkin? - Exclamou surpreso o garoto.

- Surpreso? Sim, é o que acontece com a maioria das pessoas quando me vê. Acham que não

deveria ter uma loja por causa da minha idade, sabe...

- Bom, na verdade, eu vim aqui por causa das suas vestes de Hogwarts!

Quando Sirius saiu da loja com suas vestes, a Sra. Longbotton entrou na loja para pedir o chapéu da vitrine.

- Vejamos... - Para conseguir ler o papel já bem amassado da lista do colégio, Sirius teve que parar no meio da rua, provocando exclamações indignadas de quem queria passar. Ainda em dúvida sobre o que ia comprar primeiro, o caldeirão ou os livros, Sirius bateu na própria testa indignado com sua burrice. - Estúpido, a varinha! - E saiu correndo, assustando um garoto de nove anos que pegara a varinha da mãe sem ela ver.

Não demorou muito tempo na loja pequena e abafada do Sr. Olivaras, que apesar de ser muito simpático, não compensava o entulho de sua loja pequena.

O sino pendurado na porta tocou quando Sirius Black abriu a porta da Floreios e Borrões. A livraria estava entulhada de gente, mal dando para andar. A balconista estava irritada, tentando resolver um problema relacionado com dois bruxos e um exemplar do livro.

Estava mostrando ao vendedor o exemplar que queria em uma estante alta ao lado da vitrine, quando olhou para esta e viu o que lhe pareceu ser um pesadelo.

Ainda bocejando, ele se levantou da cama. Já estava de tarde, e não era normal para Carlos Joseph Tonks acordar àquela hora, porém os acontecimentos da noite passada o impediram de dormir mais cedo. Inclusive o sumiço da filha do anfitrião não ajudou em nada para diminuir sua preocupação.  
Onde estaria agora? Não aparecera durante a noite toda. Será que estava bem? E pensamentos assustadores passaram pela sua mente... Lílian:

Machucada.  
Doente.  
Morta.

Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou. Ele abriu a porta do quarto violentamente, imaginando a única pessoa que tocaria a campainha aquela hora. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e conseguiu chegar ao hall antes que a governanta, a Sra.Bennet atendesse a porta.

A campainha soou estridente mais uma vez, pouco antes de Carlos girar a maçaneta.

Lá estava ela, em péssimas condições, porém com certeza, viva. O vestido rasgado e sujo, cabelo cortado irregularmente, e toda arranhada. Seus olhos não estavam vermelhos, o que indicavam que ela não havia chorado.

- Posso entrar? - Sorriu Lily, apesar de ela não estar com vontade nenhuma de sorrir.  
- Claro. - Ele deu espaço para que ela pudesse entrar. Mal ela entrou, ele pediu para a Sra.Bennet ir até a cozinha preparar um lanche. Muito bem treinada, a governanta foi. A Sra. Bennet era uma mulher de uns 53 anos, gorda e bondosa. Muitíssimo discreta, tinha três filhos e parecia considerar o jovem Tonks como um deles. - Me siga. - Ordenou Tonks para sua visita, e ela obedeceu.

Em silêncio, Lílian Evans subia as escadas. Ela sabia que estas iriam dar num amplo corredor. Porém não sabia para onde Carlos a estava levando. Carlos era um ano mais novo que Letícia, e seu melhor amigo. Eles estudaram juntos na faculdade e desde então não se separaram. Ela sabia que Carlos havia sido contra o casamento de Letícia com George, mas aquele tempo passara. Quem melhor para acolhê-la quando necessário?

- Entre. - Ele mandou, e a garota percebeu que estava se controlando a voz para não gritar. Quando ela entrou no escritório e sentou-se numa larga e confortável poltrona a um canto, a Sra. Bennet bateu na porta trazendo suco com biscoitos, e ela saiu rapidamente ao notar que o "chefe" estava vermelho e apertava as têmporas. Parecia prestes a explodir de raiva a qualquer momento.

- Onde você estava? - rosnou Carlos para Lílian, com a voz controlada, mas firme.  
- Olha, eu posso explicar...

- EXPLICAR O QUE? VOCÊ PODERIA TER SIDO MORTA! PODERIA ESTAR NUMA VALA POR AÍ! PODERIA TER...

- Sido trucidada por meu pai? Você sabe que não conseguiria conte-lo por mais tempo! Eu saí andando por aí e NÃO ME ARREPENDO! Você viu o jeito que ele me tratou! Eu não ia ficar naquela casa por mais tempo, ouvindo meu próprio pai falar que sou uma bruxa!  
- Talvez por que você realmente seja uma?! - gritou com irritação Carlos, para se arrepender no segundo seguinte.

-...  
- Eu não quis dizer isso, me...

- hã?

- George estava certo. Meu pai. - Ele finalmente raciocinou do que ela estava falando. - Fui eu que fiz o palco cair. Eu fiquei com ciúmes quando eles falaram sobre Petúnia e se esqueceram de mim. Aí o palco caiu. Foi minha culpa.

- Oh, querida... Não foi culpa sua.. - E a abraçou protetoramente.

- Foi, foi sim!!!

- Vem, você precisa dormir... - Dez minutos mais tarde Lílian estava debaixo das cobertas do quarto de visitas. A garota estava exausta, e logo adormeceu. Sentado, Carlos observava a garota dormindo...

_Como é parecida com a mãe... _

Ele pensava...

... Em Letícia.

_Por Griffindor!_

Sirius Black olhou para a janela na mesma hora que Bellatrix notou o primo dentro da loja.  
Seus olhos se encontraram.

Neles havia o pânico.

- Acho que devemos comprar as vestes primeiro! – Bella segurou o braço da mãe, e esta olhou para ela com superioridade.

- Acontece que você não acha nada aqui. Nós vamos primeiro a Livraria.

_Sirius Black se escondeu atrás do vendedor, para impedir que Druella, que estava observando um livro na vitrine, o visse. _

Mal elas entraram na loja, Bella se afastou da mãe, e foi ter com uma mão que a chamava de trás de uma pilastra.

- O que elas estão fazendo aqui? – Indagou Sirius furioso. – Você me denunciou?  
- Não! – Como ele ousava duvidar?! – Elas resolveram vir comprar o material de Hogwarts! Sinta-se grato por eu estar te encobrindo. – O desprezo estava quase palpável na voz da Black.

_- Bella??Onde você está?- De longe, vinha a voz de Narcisa, que procurava a irmã em cada canto da loja. _

- Elas já deram pela minha falta.

- Que sorte. – comentou irônico – Nunca dariam pela minha.

_- Bella?! Mamãe está chamando! Você que ficou com a lista!!_

- Melhor você ir logo, Sirius.

- Não posso. Ainda não paguei os livros. – Ele mostrou a pilha que carregava, e ela amassou com raiva a lista do material em sua mão.

- E isso importa?

_- Mamãe está furiosa, melhor você aparecer rápido! – A voz dela estava cada vez mais perto. _

- Eu diria que se eu não pagasse estaria roubando.

- E daí? Se você não reparou é isso que nossa família faz. – Era a primeira vez que Sirius ouvia a

prima falar daquele jeito da família.

_- Bella, o que você está fazendo aí? – Finalmente Ciça localizara irmã. – Mamãe está chamando e..._

_Com quem você está falando?_

- Acontece, Bella querida, que eu sou... – Ele já começara a se distanciar da prima. Da onde Ciça estava ela não poderia ver sua cara, porém a garota se aproximava rapidamente deles.  
-... Um Black. – Cortou Bellatrix, e Sirius soube que estava na hora de ir embora.

Lílian acordou no quarto da casa de Carlos. Este estava sentado em uma poltrona púrpura, lendo um livro que parecia ser muito interessante, pois vez por outra ele soltava exclamações de alegria ou surpresa. Ao notar que sua hóspede tinha acordado, ele informou:

- Já liguei para seu pai e avisei que você está aqui. Vou ter que passar no trabalho rapidamente, para pegar uma pasta, meu filho te leva em casa.

- Ah, tudo bem... – Agora que podia pensar direito, ela percebeu que estava imunda, sujando os lençóis brancos da cama de casal. – Huum.. Será que eu posso...

- Se limpar? Tomar um banho? Claro! Vou pedir que meu filho encontre algo para você, um instante...

O filho de Carlos, "Jovem Tonks" como ela o chamava mentalmente, era um rapaz bonito e alegre, de seus 17 anos. Pelo que parecia, estudava em um colégio interno, pois só vinha para casa na época de férias.

Ela pensava justamente isso quando o próprio entrou cantarolando uma musiquinha alegre, meio andando meio saltitando pelo quarto, até parar bem em frente da cama.

- Está apaixonado? – Brincou Lil. Ela sabia que ele era completamente caído pela namorada, que conhecera no colégio. – Como vai a Andy? – Apesar de não conhece-la, Jovem Tonks falava tanto dela que Lílian já a tratava como sua irmã.

- Acabei de me encontrar com ela. Está linda e perfeita como sempre... Agora vamos ao que interessa. Qual é o seu tamanho de roupa? – Ele enfiou a cara dentro do armário, e logo depois da resposta dela ele tirou do fundo do guarda-roupa uma do tamanho dela.

Ao se dirigir para o banheiro, ela pensou se a luz que ela vira saindo do guarda roupa era uma ilusão. 

Ao sair da loja, Sirius Black começou a gargalhar histericamente. Na verdade, fora muito divertido fugir da tia e prima. Porém ele precisava tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. Foi pensando nisso que ele entrou em uma loja especializada em caldeirões. O resto das compras foi rápido de se fazer, e nem da longe tão divertidas quanto as primeiras.

Foi andando sem pressa pelas ruas (se possível) mais cheias que antes. Com certeza chegaria antes que todos à Mansão Black.

- 'Brigada pelas roupas. – falou Lílian, para quebrar o silêncio constrangido entre ela e Tonks.  
- Que nada. Por sinal, minha namorada mora nesta rua...

- Sério? Por que não faz uma visita para ela?

Ele riu antes de responder. - Tenho certeza que a família dela não ia achar nada agradável uma pessoa da minha laia tocando a campainha... – Porém antes que ela pudesse perguntar a que se referia "minha laia" ambos viram um homem alto andando pela rua pouco iluminada. Só perceberam quem era quando ele chegou mais perto e conseguiram ver suas feições.

- Oi... Pai.

Ele, sem sequer olhar para a filha, fez um sinal para Jovem Tonks. – Pode ir.

Tonks ignorando completamente a ordem que recebera, perguntou para Lílian se ela ia ficar bem, e quando esta assentiu com a cabeça, ele se retirou.

Sem nem de longe olhar para a filha, George Evans voltou pelo caminho que tinha vindo, dando passos largos que a filha tinha dificuldade de acompanhar.

- Você não vai falar nada? – Perguntou Lily em um misto de desapontamento com irritação. Cadê o pai que ela conhecera? O pai que diria uma palavra reconfortante para ela? Que diria que está tudo bem?  
- Não tenho nada para falar. – Cortou George, sem nem ao menos virar a cabeça para olhá-la.  
- Mas eu tenho! – Ela segurou o braço do pai com força, impedindo-o de continuar a andar. – O que houve com você?! Não é mais o pai que eu conheço!

- Acontece – cada palavra falada George dava um passo na direção da garota, que recuava. A cara dele estava transfigurada pelo ódio. – Que-você-é-uma...

i _Por favor, eu ainda quero viver bastante... /i _

-... – A raiva engasgara a garganta do pai, e ele procurava palavras para demonstrar o que ela era. -... Uma-Assasina-feiticeira... - e George (que a essas alturas berrava no meio da rua) já levantava a mão para dar um tapa na cara da filha.

_Nunca, nunca, meus pais bateram ou em mim ou em Petúnia, e agora isso! Ai meu Deus, me ajuda... Mãe me ajuda! – Lílian rezava para todos os deuses que conhecia, mas nenhum parecia lembrar da garota agora, pois ela deu mais um passo para trás e esbarrou no portão de uma casa. – Sem saída... _

Parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir quando o pai bateu com as costas da mão em seu rosto. Humilhada, Lílian prendeu todas as suas lágrimas.

- Cof, cof.. – Uma tossida irônica de um desconhecido interrompera as palavras duras do homem, que estava prestes a dar um segundo tapa no rosto da filha. – Com licença, mas você poderia deixar a garota ir embora? Nem pai, nem homem algum pode bater em uma mulher no portão de minha casa.

Nesta hora veio um vento que balançou levemente os longos cabelos negros de Sirius Black. 


	4. Pedidos e Vozes

**Capítulo 3- Pedidos e Vozes.. **

i _- Cof, cof.. – Uma tossida irônica de um desconhecido interrompera as palavras duras do homem, que estava prestes a dar um segundo tapa no rosto da filha. – Com licença, mas você poderia deixar a garota ir embora? Nem pai, nem homem algum pode bater em uma mulher no portão de minha casa. _

__

Nesta hora veio um vento que balançou levemente os longos cabelos negros de Sirius Black. /i 

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim sobre o que eu faço? – Questionou George, olhando de cima para baixo para Sirius, que parecia pequeno e indefeso em comparação a ele.  
- Eu, sou, e sua filha também é, imagino, um bruxo. - Falou ele, arrancando a varinha que acabara de comprar das vestes. Era bem verdade que Sirius não sabia nem transformar água em vinho, coisa que qualquer bruxo é capaz de fazer facilmente, mas isso não vem ao caso. - Se você encostar um dedo nela, eu te estuporo!

Lílian ergueu a cabeça humilhada para olhar o belo garoto à sua frente, quando o pai foi embora.  
- Obrigada. - Ela falou com a voz tremendo, envergonhada.

- Que nada, sabe, basta mostrar a varinha que ele não vai mais chegar perto de você. - Sirius parecia comentar o tempo. - Acho que eles têm medo do desconhecido.

- Eles...? - Ela deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção ao garoto.

- É, os trouxas. Não bruxos, sabe. - Completou diante da indagação da garota. – Na verdade, os Puros-sangues não agem muito diferente. – refletiu Sirius. - Nossa você está bem? - Ela cambaleou um pouco, porém assentiu. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Tem certeza?

- Acho que sim. Vou para casa. Tchau. - E foi tropeçando nos próprios pés até a esquina, onde foi obrigada a parar devido à tontura.

Lílian Evans começou a chorar.

E é aí que a história começou.

_Será que ela vai ficar bem? _

Sem poder fazer mais nada, Sirius Black deu a volta na casa, subiu na árvore e pulou para o parapeito da janela de seu quarto. Mas ele não conseguiu abri-la. Estava trancada. Ele suspirou de frustração. Do que adiantava a varinha se ele não sabia utilizá-la? O jeito seria tentar entrar pela porta da frente.

Sirius Black já estava quase em frente da porta quando viu um clarão e foi obrigado a se esconder novamente.

Um clarão.

Um estalo.

Suas primas.

Lá estavam as três Blacks, que haviam aparatado logo em frente da casa.

_Droga!_

Como ele iria entrar? Sirius Black foi para os fundos da casa novamente, e subiu na árvore. O que ele poderia fazer? Não tinha coruja para falar com Andy (que já comprara o material com o namorado), não poderia entrar pela frente sem ser descoberto, e ainda por cima estava com todo o material de Hogwarts com ele.

_Bosta, bosta, bosta, bosta!!_

Poderia tentar a janela do lado, que estava aberta. Seria o quarto de quem? Será que podia fazer isso sem arriscar ser descoberto? Ele hesitou.

Bellatrix Black havia subido rapidamente as escadas e agora se olhava no espelho do banheiro. Observava cuidadosamente seus longos cabelos negros. Eles não eram lisos, nem cacheados, eram ondulados, o que deixava Bella irritada. Ela não gostava deles. Passou pela pele extremamente branca sem atenção, e tocou seus lábios muito vermelhos com a ponta dos dedos.

_Como será beijar...?_

Ela nunca beijara ninguém, e o mais próximo que chegara de um garoto fora em suas "brincadeiras" com o primo. As garotas da família eram extremamente protegidas, e nunca saíam sem a companhia da mãe ou tia. Era a mais bela das três irmãs Black, e o sonho da mãe era vê-la casada como um cara rico, mesmo que mais velho que ela, se apaixonar por um homem pobre estragaria tudo.  
Lentamente, tirou a camisa do corpo suado e ligou o chuveiro. Já tinha tirado a saia quando se lembrou que deixara a toalha em cima de sua cama, o que implicava em molhar todo o banheiro e quarto até chegar a ela. Abriu com cautela a porta do banheiro, que dava para o quarto.

Já tinha dado alguns passos em direção da cama quando um garoto desabou da janela, arrastando a cortina consigo. Uma confusão de livros, penas e vestes se derramou pelo carpete do quarto. O garoto conseguiu se desvencilhar da cortina e olhou para a garota a sua frente.

- Oi prima! – Falou divertido Sirius, enquanto Bella corava visivelmente. – Belo quarto você tem aqui. Maior que o meu. – Afirmou olhando em volta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, no meu quarto? Eu.. Eu estou só de roupa de baixo, sai já daqui!! – Bella assumia um tom cada vez mais vermelho e envergonhado. Subitamente ela achou que sua calcinha e sutiã eram brancos demais, transparentes DEMAIS.

- Ora, priminha... Como se você tivesse muito o que mostrar.. – Ele olhou sem disfarces para o sutiã da prima, o que a fez corar furiosamente e puxar a toalha para se cobrir violentamente.  
- Sai já daqui!!

- Claro linda, já to indo. – Sirius catou todo o seu material vagarosamente, para irritar ainda mais Bella, e saiu, sem antes dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

_-Você fica linda só de sutiã... - as palavras murmuradas ao seu ouvido permaneceram na cabeça de Bellatrix muito tempo depois. _

Lílian Evans, apoiada no muro de uma casa desconhecida, desatou a chorar tão violentamente que Dumblendore ficou com pena dela. Em pensamentos a menina chamava a mãe, chorando compulsivamente, mas ele não se mexeu.

E ela ficou chorando, as lágrimas manchando seu belo rosto. Lils estava completamente tonta, a cabeça latejando, tremendo. Como a mãe pudera abandoná-la assim? Não era possível! Todo o suave equilíbrio daquela casa fora derrubada em somente uma noite... Ou será fora derrubado aos poucos, e a cada dia tudo piorava, invisível para os olhos verdes da menina?

"Agora estou sozinha...".

_"Não chore eu vou sempre estar aqui com você..." _

Lílian continuou chorando, mas a doce voz de algum lugar ainda lúcido dentro dela (ou seria fora, pois aquela voz parecia estar em todos os lugares, e em nenhum ao mesmo tempo) repetiu a frase, e falou outra:

_" Não gosto de ver você assim... "_.

- Mãe? – Lílian finalmente respondeu meio tonta, e foi o suficiente para a sensação que tinha mais alguém ali desaparecesse, e Lílian arrependeu-se de ter falado algo. Limpou as lágrimas e seguiu para casa.

Dumblendore percebeu que esta era especial.

Os dias seguintes, não tiveram nada de especial ou mencionável.

Tristes.  
Vazios.  
Nublados.

Assim foram os dias para Lílian Evans.

Um clima extremamente cinza se apossara da cidade, com uma névoa, apesar de não ser a época do ano correta para isto. Lílian sentia frio deitada em sua cama, mas não se dava o trabalho de fazer alguma coisa para aquecer-se. Já não chorava mais, e mal falava com o pai e a irmã. O corpo da mãe fora cremado, e ela não estava nem um pouco interessada para saber o que fizeram com as cinzas.  
Vez por outra ela até lembrava de comer, e descia até a cozinha para se alimentar. Na maior parte do tempo estava trancada no quarto, lendo os livros pedidos no colégio, e se impressionando cada vez mais sobre o que um dia poderia fazer.

O dia de ir para Hogwarts estava chegando, e foi preciso conversar com o pai.

- Pai? – Ela bateu vacilante na porta do escritório do pai, de onde ele saía raramente nos últimos dias. Teve que bater mais umas duas vezes para ser atendida, até ele abrir a porta. Estava com uma cara furiosa que ultimamente era a que usava com a filha, o que a magoava imensamente.  
- Sim?

- É bem... – onde estava a coragem que a levara até ali? -... Depois de amanhã será o dia que minhas aulas irão começar. Você precisa me levar até a estação.

- Só isso?

- Bem... Só. – Bastou para ele fechar a porta na cara da garota, e ela, se sentindo um pouco idiota, voltou ao quarto. Começava a ficar furiosa com esta situação.

Para Bellatrix, aqueles dias foram de extrema reflexão. Pensava, acima de tudo, no primo, e ficava vermelha cada vez que o via, lembrando de como ele a vira.

E ainda vinham milhares de possibilidades sobre o que podia pedir a ele, uma mais extravagante que a outra, e ela acabava por não se decidir por nenhuma.

Neste exato momento, ela sabia, Sirius Black estava na sala de estar, sentado à frente de um velho piano de cauda da família, que sabia tocar esplendidamente. A música que ele fazia era apreciada por toda a casa. Cada emoção de Sirius era despejada nas notas, tempos e teclas. Se ao menos ela pudesse ter metade do carinho que ele usava para o piano...

Os pensamentos voavam de acordo com a música, toda sua emoção e dedicação estavam destinadas naquele piano e no som que dele saía, fazendo todos da casa delirar.

Normalmente a Mansão Black era um lugar extremamente silencioso. Não se gritava, corria ou sonhava nele. Obedecia-se, exclusivamente.

Walburga é que controlava a casa, a educação das crianças, tudo. Druella era viúva, casara-se com um Black e quando este morrera viera para a casa com as filhas. Porém ela passava muito mais tempo fora do que dentro dela, e a educação das filhas ficara por responsabilidade da outra.  
Então, tendo na mão a responsabilidade por cinco jovens desocupados, ela simplesmente impôs a eles aulas. De música, canto, leitura, runas.

Destas, a única que Sirius demonstrou algum prazer, ou até afinidade foi a de música, aprendendo com o velho tio Rudolph como tirar do piano a música que agora encantava todos.

Sirius acabou a música lenta e triste que estava tocando. Os quadros da parede lamentaram, Walburga voltou discretamente para o que estava fazendo antes, e Sirius percebeu isso. Nunca recebera sequer um elogio da mãe, apesar de ele saber que se orgulhava do filho tocar tão bem.  
Isso o agradava.

Já estava subindo para o quarto, quando foi chamado:

- Sirius! – Era Bella, que o chamava discretamente, o chamando para acompanhá-la para um lugar em que pudessem falar sozinhos. Ele a seguiu pelos corredores, até que eles pararam dentro de uma sala pequena e vazia, que tinha somente alguns móveis desparelhados.

- Que foi Bella?

- Vim te cobrar o favor que me deve.

- Sim, fale. – Ele sentiu que aquilo não ia ser nada bom, pois a prima estava com aquele porte altivo novamente, de quem dita as regras.

- Eu quero... – Ela demorou um pouco para falar o que queria, talvez para deixá-lo um pouco mais na expectativa. – um beijo.

Ele teria ouvido direito?

- Um o que?

- Um o que? – Bellatrix fez troça da voz de Sirius – Um beijo, Sirius Black. Você é surdo? – Mas não deu tempo para o Black responder, pois a voz levemente esganiçada de Druella Black chamava a filha.

- BELLATRIX BLACK!!!!!!!!!!! – urrou a mãe – ONDE VOCÊ SE ENFIOU? ESTÁ ATRASADA PARA A AULA DE MÚSICA!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sem olhar para trás, Bellatrix foi para onde a chamavam.

Não é talentosa como o primo - pensavam Walburga e Druella enquanto Bella tocava seus acordes sem sentimentos. Ela dedicava tudo dela para aquelas aulas, mas simplesmente não dava! Ela não servia para a música. Sua voz era bonita e afinada, conseguia agradar quando se esforçava mas suas mãos não tinham nem pratica nem paciência para tocar.

Por mais que se esforçava para não decepcionar a mãe - e Bellatrix tinha horror a decepcioná-la. Druella podia gritar e bater, mas nunca a feriria mais do que se fosse decepcionasse.

Pouco depois Sirius Black desceu, e postou-se em frente do piano, aparentemente para intimidá-la. E conseguira lógico, pois a mera presença do primo já era suficiente para deixar a garota alterada.  
Mas ele não falou nada, ficou somente a observá-la, e pouco antes do exercício acabar foi embora. Bella foi obrigada a ter mais algumas lições para aperfeiçoar-se e depois foi para o seu quarto.

Não saiu de lá até o final do dia.

Não entrava luz pelas cortinas pretas do quarto de Sirius Black, o que o impedia de saber que estava atrasado. Só foi levantar algum tempo depois, ainda zonzo de sono, e tomar banho.  
Ainda estava se secando com a toalha no meio do quarto (nunca se importara de molhá-lo ou não, como Bellatrix), quando Walburga começou a gritar pela sua presença, desmanchando completamente o coque em seu cabelo, até que, afinal, resolveu subir as escadas para chamá-lo.

Espancou um pouco a porta até o filho abri-la, já completamente vestido e segurando o malão.  
- Vamos, mamãe? - Sirius sorriu. A mãe ODIAVA que a chamassem de mamãe. Ela pegou o braço do filho torcendo-o e arrastou-o escada abaixo até o hall, onde já esperavam Andrômeda com uma cara de censura por ele ter se atrasado, Narcissa, com um olhar extremamente altivo para seu um ano mais velha, e Bellatrix, que não se deu o trabalho de olhar para ele, parecia mais interessada na maçaneta da porta.

Pouco depois chegou a tia com Regulus, irmão de Sirius, que deu uma risadinha extremamente irritante por ver a mãe torcendo o braço do irmão, e logo voltou para dentro.

"Não é esse ano que eu agüento o pirralho junto comigo..".

Druella chegou. Sirius soltou-se do braço da mãe, e segurou o pulso de Andy. Cissa foi com a mãe, Bella com a tia, e pouco depois todos estava em frente da Plataforma 9 ½.

O trem vermelho era imponente, e o levaria a:

Um novo pensamento.

Uma nova casa.

Uma nova vida.

**N\A: **

**Vou viajar para a terrinha do Harry Potter, IUHUUUU! Então, por isso, o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco.../ **

**É isso, gente! ; **

**Coments. **

**Thaty – É que quando eu postei da primeira vez, excluí sem querer vários capítulos super distraída ou seja: agora tenho que postar tudo de novo. **

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin – Sirius é tudo! baba em cima dele **

**Julinha Potter – Pois é... Morro de pena da Lils. **

**Nara Potter – Que bom que vc gostou x) ! Hahaha... Sim, ele pagou as compras dele! **


End file.
